The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Black Taffeta’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Black Taffeta’ originated from a planned cross between Heuchera ‘K580-8’, a proprietary unreleased, unpatented plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘148-1’ as the unpatented pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘K580-8’, the new cultivar has larger leaves that are black rather than blue green. Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘148-1’, the new cultivar has leaves that are larger, black rather than amber colored, and more ruffled, and with pink buds to white flowers rather than insignificant brown.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Black Beauty’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,288), the new cultivar has a larger habit, larger leaves that are more ruffled.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Chocolate Ruffles’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,965), the new cultivar has larger, darker, glossier, more ruffled leaves.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Midnight Ruffles’ (U.S. application Ser. No. 13/986,946), the new cultivar has leaves that are glossier, browner, and orbicular rather than ovate, and has flowers that are showy and light pink rather than small and red brown.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Zipper’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/987,219, the new cultivar has a larger habit and foliage color that is red brown to almost black rather than golden amber to orange.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. large, shiny, red brown to almost black leaves,        2. very ruffled leaves showing purple backs,        3. a medium large plant size,        4. light pink flowers in spring on short flower stalks, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation in 2011 by stem cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.